<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Deal by Selah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682141">The Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah'>Selah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Xtasy Video [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock, SID (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Sex, Demons, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki was, to put it mildly, having a bad day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aki (SID)/Tora (Alice Nine)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Xtasy Video [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VK Yaoi 2021 Challenges</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>XV #4 (some day I'll get these numbers to agree), which covers the start of a series of fantasy videos Xtasy put out years before the "current" plot line in SMOS. Written for VKY@Dreamwidth's February challenge of first times. :D Inspired somewhat by the crow comic about selling someone's soul for one corn chip, there's actually very little smut in this, considering what this is for, but that's kinda how these tend to come out? But still heavy with the porno logic. :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Among the many rules of what omegas could and could not do, one was fairly consistent across the allied realms: omegas were not allowed to learn magic. Any omega unfortunate enough to be born with the gift was to be reported immediately so said gift could be burned out of them, for their own protection. To do otherwise was not, strictly speaking, <i>illegal</i> in most places … but teaching an omega magic was definitely not allowed. Such an omega might start getting ideas, after all, and the Council had no interest in letting omegas think they might have value beyond being bred.</p><p>Hakuei did not give so much as a single flying fuck what the Council thought. From the moment he first laid eyes on Aki, he had known what he had to do, Council rules be damned.</p><p>Of course buying a young omega had been the easy part. Getting Aki back to his castle without anyone being the wiser had been slightly more challenging. Crafting the necessary magic to keep Aki's true designation a secret from everyone else, that had been the tricky bit. That it meant regularly spending hours in intimate contact with his omega apprentice was an entirely unintended perk. <i>Really</i>. And since wizards were generally agreed to be eccentric at best, no one questioned why the High Magister was spending so much time with a beta in his private chambers.</p><p>Everything should have been fine. Aki was an excellent apprentice thanks to his innate gift, and more than happy to stay an apprentice for as long as Hakuei said, even if that meant the rest of his life. Not like Aki could ever be graduated as a fully recognized wizard, that would be far too dangerous. But Aki didn't mind, his omega nature rather attached to the idea of belonging to an alpha like Hakuei for the rest of his life. The regular sex didn't hurt, either.</p><p>In the end, the problem was neither the complexity of the deception, nor even the difficulty of the spellwork involved in masking an omega as a beta. The problem was the strength of Aki's magical gift.</p><p>Or more accurately, the problem was Kiri being unable to stand being second best any longer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Aki jerked awake as cold water was thrown in his face. Sputtering, he tried wiping the water away only to find his arms were bound behind his back and his ankles were shackled together. Wriggling and tugging at the bond, he tried to think of some magic to free himself. But now that he was awake, his whole head felt like it was stuck in a bucket of bees, a constant low buzzing making it impossible for him to focus. Someone was chanting an incantation in a language Aki couldn't quite place. He could scent at least a dozen candles, maybe more, plus pig's blood, goat bile, and something even more noxious. He struggled to sit himself upright, to get his bearings. Someone was doing magic, demonic summoning magic, and that was something of which he wanted no part, thank you very much!</p><p>The ground shuddered with silent thunder and Aki felt his stomach drop. He was too late.</p><p>“Take him he's the one.”</p><p>Aki frantically looked down at himself, swallowing a whine when he found the fresh cut on his arm. Shit, shit, shit. He was completely screwed.</p><p>“What is the price?”</p><p>“For him? I'd've sold him for a single corn chip if he wasn't a filthy beta,” said a voice Aki now recognized as one of his fellow apprentices, an alpha named Kiri. “I don't care, as long as he's never seen again. The Master dotes on him too much, it's not right.”</p><p>“Too chickenshit to kill me yourself, Kiri?” Aki snarled, tugging uselessly at his bonds.</p><p>Somehow he managed to wriggle himself around enough to see the summoning circle. Just in time to watch the hulking demon delicately hand Kiri a single yellow corn chip. Kiri smirked, then smudged the ring of containment glyphs.</p><p>“Enjoy,” the alpha said before strolling out of sight.</p><p>Aki could feel his panic growing in intensity as he tried to take in everything at once. They were in a cave somewhere and the demon, huge as a bull and twice as ugly, kept getting closer. Worse, he couldn't think of a single spell to free himself. He wanted to scream, but all that came out were weak whimpers. This was not at all how he had expected to die. And Hakuei … would his beloved master ever even know what had happened to him? Not if Kiri had anything to say about it and who would there be to discredit him? The right spell would put the truth to Kiri's lies, but would anyone ever think to cast it? Probably not.</p><p>“Oh relax,” the demon growled. “I'm not going to eat you.”</p><p>Before disbelieving eyes, the demon shook himself not unlike some great dog. In doing so, his entire appearance changed, like the shedding of a cloak. Instead of a hulking horned monstrosity, Aki found himself now sharing the fetid cave with an utterly normal if unfairly attractive alpha</p><p>“What….”</p><p>“I gave him the appearance he expected,” the demon said with a casual shrug. “Seems you like this form better,” he added, pausing as if to examine himself. “Hmm, you might be right.”</p><p>A beat and the demon finished crossing the cave to kneel beside Aki.</p><p>“Wh-what are y-you … going to do to me?” Aki asked, embarrassed by the cracks in his voice.</p><p>“Whatever I want, those were the terms, such as they were,” the demon said with another casual shrug. “Let's start by getting you out of these though, yes?”</p><p>“They're –,” Aki started, but his restraints fell away with a single touch from the demon. Right, of course demon magic would be stronger than anything a mere apprentice could fabricate.</p><p>“Now. About that spell.”</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>Before he could ask anything else, the demon pressed two fingers to Aki's forehead. Pain suddenly surged through him and he cried out. Worse, he could feel the magic draining out of him, leaving him feeling completely empty, bereft. A chill settled into his bones, Aki despaired that he might never feel properly warm again.</p><p>“Such melodrama,” the demon scolded, though he was smirking again. “Your … rival? Was quite the idiot, wasn't he?”</p><p>“I don't –.”</p><p>The demon snapped his fingers before Aki could finish speaking, magic racing against his skin as they were abruptly teleported out of the cave. Without clothes. Aki's cheeks flared hotly as he scrambled to cover himself, turning away from the obviously aroused alpha. It didn't do any good, though, the demon's hands landing on his shoulders and keeping him from reaching the cotton juban casually tossed over the back of a squat chair.</p><p>“You don't need that right now,” the demon purred, nuzzling Aki's throat.</p><p>“N-no, p-please,” he stammered.</p><p>“Why not? You aren't a virgin. Besides, you belong to me now, little omega,” the demon countered, sliding hands down Aki's sides. “There's no going back to your old life.”</p><p>“I don't … I don't even know your name.”</p><p>“As if I'm going to give you that so easily,” the demon countered, laughing.</p><p>Dammit. Well, he'd had to try, right?</p><p>“But if you just can't <i>bear</i> to call me 'Master,' I suppose you could call me Tora. But I'd prefer Master,” the demon purred, one hand sliding between Aki's thighs. “Can you do that for me, little omega? Or do I need to bite you first?”</p><p>Aki whined and shook his head, which was, he knew, not a helpful response. But he couldn't help it, he didn't want to call this damn demon 'Master' but he didn't want to be bitten by him either. What would a demon bite even do to him? He was pretty sure he didn't want to know.</p><p>“No, you can't or no, you don't want me to bite you?” Tora murmured, chuckling as he brushed light teasing kisses along Aki's shoulder.</p><p>“P-please….”</p><p>“If you want to make a deal with me, you have to offer me something in payment. And you don't have much left, seeing as I already own you.”</p><p>Aki whined at the back of his throat again. He was a wizard's apprentice, why couldn't he think of a single spell to get himself out of this mess? Trying to think felt like trying to wade through sludge, his mental catalog of spells in complete disarray. He didn't know the demon's name to banish him, but maybe that was the wrong angle? If he could get away, get back to Hakuei, surely the High Magister would be able to help him? He just needed to –.</p><p>Bright pain bloomed at the side of his neck as fangs sank into his flesh, the sludginess of his thought sweeping over him in a black wave. And that easily it no longer mattered what he thought as he slipped into no thoughts at all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tora hummed in satisfaction at the way his omega went completely limp in his arms. Progress. And now he would have time to finish making the necessary arrangements. He couldn't very well mate his little human, not in his current situation anyway, but that didn't change that he was responsible for seeing to Aki's needs now. He even knew exactly who to trust to make sure his pet was safe while he was tending to other business. Better yet, he knew exactly the right bribe to get the cranky old oni to humor him long enough for Aki's omega nature to win the oni over.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Aki woke slowly, surprised to find himself in yet another unfamiliar room, but with a very familiar scent filling his nose. Blinking, he was surprised to find himself on his back, the demon settled between his parted thighs. And yet despite his memory of a bite, he felt neither mated nor recently rutted.</p><p>“What … what happened?”</p><p>“You were being difficult,” Tora said with a casual shrug. “But you're going to be good for me now, aren't you?”</p><p>Aki had so many questions, but before he could get even one of them to form into proper words, Tora was leaning down to lavish wet attention on his chest. A moan caught in his throat, fingers curling into Tora's hair as the alpha's teeth closed on a nipple and tugged gently. Never in his life would he have thought his chest could be so sensitive, but everything Tora did, both with his mouth and his hands, just made Aki want more until he was panting and whining with need.</p><p>“Look at you, so eager for me,” Tora said, fingers sliding easily into Aki's dripping hole.</p><p>“Please,” he whined, rocking his hips against the demon's hand.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>Aki's ears went flaming hot at that question, the smirk that curved Tora's lips. The thought of asking for what he wanted was almost too embarrassing. Watching Tora trace some invisible pattern down Aki's torso didn't help.</p><p>“Please … I need….”</p><p>“Mm, nope, wrong words,” Tora said before nipping at the top of one hip. </p><p>Aki whined, but even when Tora's fingers briefly curled and stroked him from the inside, it wasn't anywhere near enough. But knowing what he had to do to get more didn't make it easier.</p><p>“Please … your cock….”</p><p>“I know you can ask better than that.</p><p>Another whine lodged itself in Aki's throat and he closed his eyes. He knew what the demon wanted, but it was too hard; he couldn't ask him while looking at him like this.</p><p>“Please … please fuck me….”</p><p>“Closer. Almost right.”</p><p>Aki wanted to die, but Tora's fingers were moving again, sliding in and out of him too slowly. A bit of enticement to get him to say the right words?</p><p>“Please u-use me….”</p><p>Tora's hand stilled and Aki thought he would lose his mind at this rate. How could that have not been the right words?? What else did the demon <i>want</i> from him?</p><p>“You're forgetting something still, pet.”</p><p>Evil. Pure evil. Aki whimpered, tried to rock up against Tora's hand, but the demon's other hand was holding him down. It wasn't fair!</p><p>“Ask right, or you won't get what you need, pretty.”</p><p>“P-please … please use me f-for y-your pleasure … Master….”</p><p>Aki almost couldn't believe all those words had come out of him. And yet they must have because one moment Tora's fingers were retreating and the next they were being replaced with something much better. He whimpered but did his best to keep still as Tora seemed to want from him. And yet it soon proved to be impossible, the pleasure rising in him like a tidal wave. One that rose higher and higher until it completely swept him away.</p><p>When Aki came back down, he was nestled against Tora's chest, the alpha's knot still locking them together. A part of him was certain he should not have felt as comfortable as he did just then, but the rest of him was too blissed out to care. This comfort was better than the alternative, wasn't it? If he really couldn't go back to the life he'd had before….</p><p>“Hmm, maybe I didn't fuck you hard enough if you're already able to think like that again,” Tora scolded, fingers lightly tugging on Aki's hair.</p><p>“S-sorry, I –.”</p><p>Tora's fingers came up to rest against Aki's lips, stopping his apologies in their tracks.</p><p>“Don't need to hear it, pet,” the demon scolded, but somehow there was no anger or approbation in his scent. “As long as you do better, that's all that matters. And you will, won't you, my sweet?”</p><p>“I … you … you're keeping me?”</p><p>“I bought you fair and square,” Tora drawled, smirking.</p><p>Heat raced into Aki's cheeks again and he ducked his head away from laughing eyes. It was true, but somehow he hadn't really expected the demon to want to just <i>keep</i> him for <i>real</i>. Especially after everything he had said at the beginning.</p><p>“There is one thing, though,” Tora said, carding fingers through Aki's hair.</p><p>Fear shot down his spine and for an instant Aki thought the demon was about to say keeping him had been nothing but a poor joke.</p><p>“Tch. No, pet, you still belong to me, that's not it,” Tora scolded, tugging on a lock of hair again. “But your … former rival didn't do his spell the way he had presumably intended. I'm not the demon he thought he was summoning.”</p><p>“O-okay?” Aki stammered, completely certain he didn't understand.</p><p>“This isn't my actual form, it's a shell his summoning forced me to use. But that's not … I can't take you back to my realm, pretty.”</p><p>“Then … then what happens to me now?”</p><p>“You'll stay here,” Tora said with a little hum. “I know the owner, he'll look after you for me when I can't be here to do it myself. Which is likely to be often, I'm afraid.”</p><p>Aki tried to get a better look at his surroundings, but he couldn't see much. A bedroom of some sort, impersonal enough that it could easily be an inn. A fine inn, probably, but Aki could only think of one line of work for an omega in such a position, especially one who was unmated but not a virgin. An omega like him.</p><p>“You think too loudly, pretty,” Tora scolded again. “This is not a brothel or an inn and you are absolutely not to allow anyone else to touch you.”</p><p>“But….”</p><p>A snap of the demon's fingers and he felt a collar appear around his throat. A beat and Tora's hand fisted in his hair, pulling him into a hard kiss.</p><p>“No one else may touch you. That is not the problem, pet. The problem is, when next we meet, you won't recognize me. And it could be months from now before I can come this way again.”</p><p>“That's two problems,” Aki mumbled, pouting at his alpha. “Well, one and a half.”</p><p>“One and a half?”</p><p>“Missing you … that's an entire problem. But not knowing you the next time … you said you appeared to Kiri as <i>he</i> expected, then took <i>this</i> form because it was what <i>I</i> expected. Why won't you be able to do that again?”</p><p>“It's complicated. The point is, I won't look like this next time you see me. Different body, different voice, different scent even.”</p><p>“Then … then we need a code, a sign. Something only the two of us will know,” Aki said, trying to sound brave, though he really wasn't sure what the sign could possibly be.</p><p>The frown Tora gave him was almost frightening, but then just as suddenly it vanished, replaced with a smirk. Aki could almost see the magic weaving through the air and then Tora was holding up a single purple-blue corn chip. Aki couldn't help a burst of nervous giggles.</p><p>“You can't be serious.”</p><p>“We are in a kingdom entirely different from your old home, pet. No one here even knows what a corn chip is,” Tora explained with a little grin. “And blue because you are indeed a rare treasure, just like blue corn.”</p><p>Aki's cheeks heated again as he snuggled himself into Tora's chest. Who could have thought being sold to a demon could turn out to be a good thing? But Aki was starting to think it just might have been the best thing anyone could have done for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those curious, yes, this was the planned final appearance of Tora in an Xtasy Video production - after this he "retired" and went into Guardian training. :D As far as Hakuei will tell me, this series was also the last time he had a major role on the performer side of the camera.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>